1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of computer systems and more specifically, but not exclusively, to booting from a remote Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) image.
2. Background Information
Generally, the pre-boot phase is defined as the period of time between computer system startup and the OS taking control of the system. At the startup of a typical computer system, a BIOS image is loaded from non-volatile storage, such as Flash memory, and executed. The system BIOS initializes the platform hardware, performs system tests, and prepares the system for the operating system (OS) to take control.
When the OS takes control of the system, the period commonly known as OS runtime begins. During OS runtime, the system BIOS may act as an interface between software and hardware components of a computer system. Such interface services include assisting with software interrupts.
The system BIOS of many of today's computer systems are limited by the size and cost of Flash memory devices. For low-margin systems, such as desktops, the cost of Flash parts and the amount of functionality that may be embedded is of concern. A conflict exists between minimizing the number of Flash devices to save money versus including additionally functionality in the system BIOS.
In enterprise level systems, while the cost of Flash devices is a consideration, the greater concern is the ability to fit all the desired functions and Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) value-added features in a limited Flash size profile. Manufacturers may not be able to provide all the desired capabilities in a platform due to non-volatile storage limitations.